This invention relates generally to imaging and, more particularly, to methods and systems for smoothing in imaging systems.
In computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately results in the formation of an image. However, one challenge is to lessen X-ray dose for a scan and to reduce streaking artifacts or noise generated due to the lower X-ray dose.